Session 2
Undead, and Ways to Combat Them Makani took her new friend Pep, and Fenric, Freddy, and Pebbles, three adventurers she met along the way to Wakanga's, where Volo is giving a talk on the undead. Heroes Journal Entries Fenric Log Entry 618 I somehow ended up at a fancy gathering the other day. Followed that little gnome who bumped into me through the jungle. I think his name was Pip. We shared a table with a shiftier looking gnome, a human with peircing eyes (or was he a half elf?), and an endearing Tortle who gave us a tour of an artifact filled room. It was a whirlwind of an evening. Started off with talk of undead from this famous scholar named Volo. His lecture got me a little worked up, flashbacks of the undead horde clouded my vision. I’m thankful they served some deliciously seasoned food to distract me. Definitely tastier than the usual jungle plants and game. It was a blur but we somehow ended up helping this poor human lady out with her money troubles. It took ages to find the man but we managed to get her gold back and earned some change at the same time. Next was the sewers with an undead infestation, my sort of adventure. After some twists and turns, I found myself surrounded by undead on both flanks, the grimy walls behind me, and another zombie on the bridge ready to strike. These undead looked familiar but it wasn’t the same type that ravaged all those firbolgs. Makani (the Tortle) basically fought them on her own. You wouldn’t have guessed at first glanced but she was pretty vicious with a crowbar. Further into the sewers we encounterered more of the scourge hovering over a large crate. By Tempus, those were tough. Almost knocked me out cold. I wished I prepared some healing spells but someone saved me from behind. My own spells were being dodge by them, but my trusty warhammer did not disappoint. We took them all out, split the spoils and called it a day. I don’t think the infestation was taken care of though, until next time. Fen Freddy Dear Mom and Dad, You'll never guess what I did! So, remember how I told you in my last letter that I, um, traveled by boat to a strange land? Well, worry no more! I met the nicest lady! Well, she's a turtle, but a big turtle and talks and walks and everything (I know this sounds crazy, but it's true!). Anyway, her name is Makani and she works for one of the seven merchant princes that rule this land. I certainly got lucky running into her! Anyway, she invited me to a salon where Volo, himself, was going to speak! Yes, that Volo! They talked about undead and ways to kill them and it was fascinating! I could almost hear Serafina's voice in my head telling me to pay very close attention. It was a good thing I did because we overheard some folks saying that there were undead that have taken up residence in the local storm drains (they are like sewers and rivers combined that run under the city!). Well, now I could hear Serafina telling me that it's my duty to destroy those undead. Thankfully, Makani (the turtle lady) was itching to adventure and she knew a few other folks that also wanted to clear the sewers. First, though, we were asked to help a lady get her money back from a gladiator (that wasn't very good at fighting). She paid us well, for that task, thankfully. I was about down to my last copper, so I'm glad for the extra coin. Then, it was on to the sewers! We were a motley crew. There was me, Makani, a deadly halfling (with very sticky fingers... not sure how I feel about her, yet), a very strange gnome that made smells appear out of nowhere, and this giant of a person (a firbolg? never heard of it before yesterday) that wore the symbol of Tempus. We entered the sewers and ran into some really scary stuff down there! Undead! They were very tough, but thanks to our group, we were able to defeat at least 20 of them! The group of us were amazing! We're not done with the sewers, yet, but we've done almost half of them! This city will be safer once we're done! I'm just sorry we couldn't have gotten here earlier, to save those that were taken by these abominations. Well, I'm about to head to sleep. It's been an exhausting, but invigorating day! Love, Freddy Pebbles Hey Pockets. It's me Pebbles. I'm sending this note by way of a contact I ran into the streets here - some crazy town inhabited by merchants a' plenty. I'm sure you heard by now I left town in search of who I really am. I have this list of ten items and think I'm close to my first item - that purple turtle shell. There's turtle people here! I'm sure it's somewhere in this town. But don't ask where I am. You know me and navigation. Started my day trying to pick pocket some weaklings at some convention until my attention drew to a group of "tourists" all here for different reasons. Some old turtle took us around and showed a trophy room that has a few items of value - some messenger ears and a demon staff of some sort. But they're locked up ... for now. :-) Later on, I joined these tourists on a couple adventures. Had to rough up a local to cough up some money he swindled from an old lady - easy peasy. While no one was looking, I snatched an item from some idiot passed out on the steps of a tavern. Then, we took to the sewers to clear out some creatures lurking below and walked away with some coin. But I took the prize, Pockets - 3 quartz gems that will soon become jewelry. I'm sure you miss me. I would miss me too. ~~ P Pep